


The Kloset 30 Days Prompt Drabble Challenge

by Leonette_sarasz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Drabble, M/M, The Kloset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonette_sarasz/pseuds/Leonette_sarasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble prompt challenge thats running in The Kloset. where each day there's a new prompt. Un Beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kloset 30 Days Prompt Drabble Challenge

Prompt : Holding Hands  
Author : Ash  
Fandom : James Bond (Skyfall)  
OTP : 00Q  
Setting : After Skyfall

 

Bang! Bang! As the bullets pass right next to Q who is running away from the angry mobs.  
'Thats it. No more field work for me!' Thinks Q while turning at the next corner of an abandoned building and bumps into 007.  
The agent just push Q behind him and shoot a couple of rounds at the gang of angry men. Now that he is safe behind the Double O agent, Q took out a nifty little gadget, activate it and throw it at the enemies. "Take cover now!" shouts Q to James who in turn grabs Q hand and run while there's a big BOOM! as the bomb explodes behind them. The agent and the Quartermaster were thrown off their feet at the impact. 

After the ringing in his ear stops, Q opens his eyes and take note that he is under 007 on the floor. "Bond.. Bond.. James! get up."  
said Q who is trying to stand up and push the agent off of him. Thou, the minute he moves, James instantly stands and on alert as though he wasn't unconscious just moments ago. Looking at Q and his surroundings, he let his mouth twitch a bit in a small smile.  
" Is that the exploding pen that i asked for before? Nice... " James holds out his hand for Q for him to get up. At this, Q rolls his eyes. " Yes it was, it works beautifully." 

Then the whole clean up team arrives and they were left alone and Q realize that the Double O still haven't release his hand. 

Q smiles. Maybe working in the field isn't so bad after all.


End file.
